The death of charlie swan
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: (4 years after BD) This short one shot goes with my saving (child's name) series. Hope you guys enjoy.


The death of Charlie Swan.

(*Four years since Nessie was born)

(Charlie's POV)

"Bye bells" I call to my daughter as she get in her car to leave.

"Bye dad" she calls as she pulls out of the drive. I sigh as I close the door. Time to get ready for work. I quickly take a shower before changing into my uniform. I grab my gun and belt and put it on. I make sure everything is turned off before leaving the house.

I get to the only red light in town. I had the green and I started to go when my car is hit from the side and I fly into the windshield as my cruiser rolls down the embankment.

"I love you Bella" I say before everything turns black.

(Sometime later)

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I hear some yell. I hear sirens and then more shouting.

"It's the chief" I hear mark say.

"Charlie?" Linda call.

"Linda" I gasp out and I feel blood coming up my throat.

"Hang on chief we're going to get you out" she says and then calls for the fire team.

"Hey chief" Adam, the head of fire and rescue says as he gets down on the ground so I can see him.

"Just stay nice and still we're going to get you out of here" he says and motions for the others t come.

"Call Bella" I say and the blood slowly starts to drip out of my mouth.

"We will chief as soon as we get you out and on your way to the hospital." He says ad then the machinery starts. After a while I can see the twilight sky.

"Let's not jostle him he could have broken his back or have a neck injury" Adam says as Paramedic's come and strap me on the stretcher. They put a mask on my face and everything goes black again.

(Carlisle's Pov)

I was working the night shift at the hospital tonight. Bella was all cheery and happy from seeing Charlie. I would have to tell her soon that we would have to leave. I was dreading hat conversation. I'm brought back from my musing when our radio system starts to beep. Nurse Casey gets it as I slip my coat back n and stand up and walk out of the break room.

"Dr. Cullen we need you" Nurse Casey says.

"Coming" I say and the ambulance pulls up.

"We're losing him" Adam says in panic and I see who it is.

"Charlie" I gasp and rush over.

"Dr. Cullen" he says.

"Casey get a trauma room" I say.

" You're ok Charlie its going to be ok." I say.

"No it isn't I can feel it I'm dying" he says.

"No you won't, I'll get you into surgery and patch you up" I say as we get into the trauma room.

"Call my son and daughter in law" I call knowing they would have to make the decision.

"Of course doctor Cullen" my nurse says and leaves. We get Charlie hooked up to machines and I quickly start to examine him.

"Theirs internal bleeding, we need to get him the O.R stat" I say and we quickly move him. I go to scrub in. I quickly get back in the room and start.

(Edward's POV)

Bella was all happy from seeing her father. I knew Carlisle and I would have talk to her about leaving soon. I didn't want break her heart but we had to move.

"Son phone" Mom calls and I get up. I take the phone from her.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen" I say.

"Edward this is Nurse Casey from the hospital your father told me to call you and Bella and tell you to get down here. Its chief swan" She says.

"Ok we'll be there in a few minutes thank you for informing me" I say before hanging up. Bella was next to me crying hearing the whole conversation.

"Come on love" I say as I wrap an arm around her. I take her out to her Mercedes and get in the driver's seat. Bella curls up in the passenger seat and I sigh as I pull out of the drive. I pass the rest of my siblings who give me a worried filled look. I get out of the drive and speed off. When we get to the hospital Bella stay at my side. I wrap my arm around her and tuck her into my side.

"Edward your father is still in surgery but he said to go on up to his office and he'll be there as soon as he's done" the receptionist says and I nod. I pick up on Carlisle's thoughts.

"Son it's bad, you guys need to choose to let him de or change him. I'll be done in twenty minutes." He thinks and I grimace. I get to his office and have Bella sit down.

"Dad will be here in twenty minutes" I say and she nods.

(Bella's POV)

I sit next Edward and lean my head on him. I felt physically sick. My heart ached and I felt like I could puke. MY head was pounding. I whimper and Edward rubs my shoulder.

"You feel sick" he states and I nod.

"I use to feel this way when something happened to you and I didn't know what it was" He says lovingly as he rubs my back comfortingly. There's a knock at the door and then the door opens.

"Hey kids" Dad says and sits down across from us in a chair.

"What's wrong I ask immediately.

"He was hit by a drunk driver, he's lucky to be alive but you need to decide sweetie I don't think he will make the night" he says and I sob. Edward holds me to him. I sob harder when I hear Charlie scream out in pain and for me.

"Do it" I say and Edward looks at me.

Are you sure love?" he asks softly.

"He's only 39" I say.

"OK Bella I'll do it" Dad says and comes to me. He sits next to me and hugs me. I let him comfort me.

"We won't explain it to him until after but he wants to see you" Dad says and I nod and stand.

"I'll stay here" Edward says and dad walks me out of the office. He guides me to the ICU.

"Bella" my father gasps as I walk into his room.

'hey daddy" I say quietly as I perch myself next to him.

"Charlie as you can probably assume that you won't make it long" Dad starts off and my father nods.

"But there is a way that you can still live I can save you and bell wants you to do this but you can't question me or anyone. You will be out for three days and when you wake up you will be like us and we will explain then" Dad explains and my father nods.

"First I'm going o have t fake your death, when you wake up we will have to move, Charlie you can't talk to anyone from forks anymore after this" Dad says and my father nods.

"Ok I don't care as long as I get to stay with Bella" He says.

"Ok I'm going to fake your death you're going to hear lots of noise and you'll feel me act like I'm doing CPR" Dad says and father nods.

"Ok I'm going to give you some morphine when we get into the car but you're going to need to act dead" Dad says as he loosens the heart leads and all the wires. The heart monitors start to go crazy.

"I need a crash cart!" Dad yells and starts to gently push down on Charlie chest. Charlie lays there and stays still and I sit in the corner sobbing. A crash cart comes two minutes later. Dad shake his head sadly and sighs and stops CPR.

"It's too late" he says.

"NO" I scream and fall to the floor and sob.

"Time of death 20:30:45"Dad calls out and the nurse sighs. (Time of death was 8:30:45, I used military time cuz usually on medical shows they call it like that)

"He was the best chief ever" She says and leaves. I get up and put a hand on Charlie's forehead. He opens one eye and winks, I smile.

"Bella pull my car up in the back the director is going to let me go early so I can go home with you. I'll roll him the morgue, do you know which door it is?" Dad say but asks the last part.

"Yeah Edward knows" I say and walk in the hall. Edward is leaning n he door and his face is grief for acting reason. I hug him and he rubs my back. He walks to the car with me and people give us sad looks. When we get outside I get in the Mercedes and pull it around back to the morgue. I knock on the door and Carlisle opens it. I hold the door as he carries Charlie out.

"I love you" I whisper to him. He opens his eyes and look at me with a pained expression. Carlisle lays him in the back seat and gives him lots of morphine to knock him out. He bites his neck and closes the door.

"Edward left so you can ride with me or run" Dad says as he goes to the driver's side door.

"I'll ride with you" I say and get in the passenger seat. We speed home. When we get there I get the door's as dad grabs Charlie and rushes him inside and up to his office.

"What the hell" Rose screams and looks at me.

"He was dying rose" I say and she just shakes her head.

"If aro comes after us again it's your fault" she says before running out the back door with half of the family. I sigh and Edward rubs my back.

'She doesn't mean it love, she has a short temper because she hasn't hunted" he says and I nod before flitting upstairs to dad's office to wait the next three days out.

(Three days later/Charlie's pov)

Burning is all I feel. I try to scream but it doesn't work. It feels like I'm not connected my body. I hear my sweet daughter talking to me as she sits next to me.

"He's going to wake up soon" I hear Alice's chirp. A few seconds later I hear my heart beat stop. Was I dead? I blink and open my eyes. I start panic. How is my heart not beating and I'm alive and able to sit up, breath and see? I see a piece of dust and look around the room. Everything is crystal clear.

"Dad?" Bella asks and I look to her and gasp. Her beauty was stunning.

"What the hell happened?" I ask as I stand up.

"Dad remember how when you came and seen me after I recovered from the illness?" she asks and I nod.

"You said you were different and it was not a need to know thing" I say and she nods.

"Dad the Cullen's are vampires" She says and I gasp.

"Are you serious?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm a vampire and so are you now" She says and walks to me.

"Does your throat burn?" she asks and at the mention I wince and my hand reaches up to my throat.

"That's what I thought. Let's go hunt" she says and Ishake my head.

"Animals dad not humans, we don't eat humans we hunt animals. That's how Carlisle can work at the hospital" Bella says and she opens the window. I look at her confused and she giggles and jumps out. I run to the window and wow was it fast. Bella was standing in the yard.

"Come on dad, don't make me have Edward or Emmett push you out" she says. I take a deep breath and climb out of the window. I let go of the window sill and fall to the earth. I land in a crouch and stand up.

"Nice job Charlie" Carlisle says as he jumps out of the window with esme. We start to run and everything flies by but it still clear.

"Herd of deer a mile up" Bella announces. We get to a clearing and I hear the deer's heart beats. My mouth starts to water.

"Let your instinct's take over" Bella whispers and I lunge at a buck. I take it down and look at Bella.

"Snap its neck" she says. I move my hands a fraction of an inch and the neck snaps. I bite into the deer and feel the hot blood oozing into my mouth. I take down three more before the burn dies down.

"Nessie" I say remembering my granddaughter.

"What about her?" bells asks.

"You said nes growing fast was a not a need to know thing" I say. She sighs.

"Let's go to the house where we all will be more comfortable" She says and I nod. We run back and the rest of the Cullen family are sitting in the living room. Except Nessie.

"Where's nes?" I ask.

"She's with Jake because she didn't want to be here when I explained about her" Bells says and sits down. I sit down across from her.

"Do you remember when Carlisle said I fell ill with some Brazilian disease and you couldn't see me?" she asks and I nod.

"yeah I remember I was pissed" I say.

"Dad I wasn't really sick" She says and I look at her confused.

"Edward promised to have sex with me if I married him. And I made him promise on are honeymoon while I was human. But we didn't know it could happen. Female vampires can't get pregnant because we don't change, but males still produce semen." Bella says.

"SO you were pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes Nessie is half human half vampire. I conceived and carried her while I was still human. She was killing me from the inside out. That's why she didn't want to be here when I told you this" Bella says.

"Why wouldn't she want to know?" I ask.

"Charlie, renesmee was drinking Bella's blood, Bella had to drink human blood while she was human. Carlisle couldn't stop Nessie or slow her down. Bella was basically dying." Edward says and I gasp.

"I looked like death dad, my stomach was huge but the rest of me was skin and bones. I was getting up to stretch and I left my cup of blood on the couch and I went to get it, when I did that I tore my placenta so nes couldn't breathe. In response she broke my spine while Edward was delivering her." Bella says and hands me a picture of her pregnant and if I was human I would have puked.

"I think that's enough detail Bella" Carlisle says and takes the picture. She nods and hugs me.

"Also dad vampires have powers" She says and I look confused.

"Edward can read minds except mine because I have a mental and physical shield. Alice can see the future and jasper can control and feel emotions" She says.

"Wow" I say.

"Now we need to get going before the pack finds out about your change" Bella says and gets up. I nod and get up and follow Bella. She takes me to her car Edward bought her.

"Jake and nes will meet us there" Edward says. I get in the car and Bella gets in the driver seat. Edward gets in his car as the rest of the family lock up the house and get in there cars except Emmett who was in a u haul.

"To Alaska" Bella says and I nod.

"I'm sorry to tell you dad but you can't have any contact with Billy anymore, we broke the treaty with the wolves' about changing a human" Bella says.

"Ok as long as I get stay with you" I say.

"Forever, we will never age and we will live unless another vampire kills us and maybe you will find a mate" Bella says.

"A mate?" I ask confused.

"Edward is my mate, a mate is another vampire or in my case I was a human that we feel love for but we mate for life" Bella says and I nod.

"No more sleeping, eating, bathroom breaks" she says.

SO basically we live forever with no worries?" I sk.

"basically" she says and I smile. I would be able to keep my baby forever.


End file.
